


Phantom Scars

by DaddyG (Canada2)



Series: Everlasting [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: /ope, Gen, I was just informed that this is a tag I should add, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/pseuds/DaddyG
Summary: This is my first story, so please some feedback. Let me know what you think. :)First part of a seriesWhen you die, you respawn with scars from your death. Tommy is covered in them.
Series: Everlasting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Phantom Scars

TommyInnit is no stranger to death. Quite frankly, his life is full of it living in a world of respawn and all. Don’t misunderstand, just because he associated with it, doesn't mean he likes it. He despises it, everyone does. 

The feeling of the world fading around you into a dull, dark haze, then suddenly your body is alive with electricity, prickling from the tips of your fingers to the end of your toes. Then searing pain begins as your body frantically tries to rebuild itself out of your ashes that has long since been scattered into the winds.

TommyInnit has died before, occasionally multiple times in one week. Everyone has, and everyone has marks from it. No matter the death, who they are, where they are, no one is left unscarred. Except of course, Technoblade.

You see, every time you die a scar is left on your body, often, small and faint. But Technoblade can count on two hands the amount of times he’s died, and has the scars to match.  _ Allegedly _ _.  _ And Tommy's always admired that about him, the ability to be strong and powerful enough to protect himself from even death.

It’s not that he wishes he didn’t have them. In fact, he got most of them from his friends, little adventures and skirmishes over time. It’s how he met Tubbo, the only person he knows who might have more than himself, by bonding over the scars.

But some of them

~~_ Sorry boys, it was never meant to be. _ ~~

He could live 

~~_ 10 paces, FIRE! _ ~~

Without.

~~_ For Tubbo _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
